1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an issue-manage-style internet public opinion information evaluation management system and method thereof. More particularly, the present invention is related to data management and exchange system among an internet information group with evaluated issue relevance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fast growing of community web-site service, dynamics of community web-site issues rapidly influence management of a company even an individual business. Thus, monitoring and/or managing public opinion information and/or issue evaluation have become very important recently. Internet community builds up its reputation based on customer's real experience and sharing. These reviews or opinions exist in many internet forums, blogs, and community web-sites, which is oriented to particular issues and the evaluations grows rapidly. It greatly influences products, services, and brand value of a company. In the past, users face five major problems of hard to collect public opinion information, orderless and/or overloading information of collected public opinion information, human-power oriented information analysis, hard to observe potential issue among huge public opinion information, and hard to track issue.
Taiwan published patent application no. TW201137632 disclosed technologies of a system and method thereof of document feeling analysis based on document and calculation of space vector and feeling vector among readers and the writer corresponding to different linked feelings of a document. The documents are divided into different level of feeling by different colors in the system and method thereof.
China patent no. 102073646A disclosed technologies focusing on analysis of words/sentences of text. It calculates trend of each word/sentence toward a topic, including positive trend and negative trend, and the calculation would indicate a topic with most trends as the case need to be watched.